The demigods and SIRI
by catsrawesome
Summary: The seven and other HOO characters ask siri questions. Watch as the questions get wackier and and answers and reactions get better! please go easy on me I am bad at summeries. XD Also please send me questions. I am running out of ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this is a little parody I made up. I tried to be funny, but please go easy on me if I stink. I hope you like it!**

Leo: hey guys.

Jason: hey Leo.

Leo: want to do something _fun!_

Rest of seven: …

Leo: come on! please?

Rest of seven: …

Leo: I'll take that as a yes!

Piper: Um Leo?

Leo: Yes?

Piper: what is your version of 'fun'

Leo: my version of fun is awesome!

Percy: sure. Uh hu. Let's just go with that.

Leo: hey!

Annabeth: *looks up from book* what's going on?

Leo: I want to do something fun but no one else thinks I am fun

Annabeth: because you are not

Frank: BURNED

Leo: no one says 'burned' except me!

Percy: too late

Leo: *cries* that was my thing!

Hazel: what were we talking about again?

Everyone else: …

Piper: ok, let's get this over with. What is this 'fun' thing you wanted us to do?

Jason: Piper!

Frank: you pretty much just committed suicide!

Leo: well, if Piper says it is fun, then it is fun!

Piper: I didn't say it was fun

Leo: did too!

Piper: did not!

Leo: did too!

Piper: did not!

Percy: this is going _really _well

Frank: can we just see what Leo wants us to do and then see if we want to do it or not?

Everyone but Frank and Leo: NO

Leo: YES!

Leo: well, I guess I will have fun on my own, playing with Siri

Leo: *walks out of room*

Everyone else: *stares at each other

Everyone: WAIT FOR ME!

**Now, if you want the seven or any other HOO character to ask Siri a question, send me a question in the reviews! I will do all of them, and you will be mentioned! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Question from thePercyJacksonOracle:**

Percy: Let me go first!

Leo: hey! It was my idea in the first place!

Jason: guys, let's settle this the mature, manly way.

Everyone else: *stares expectantly*

Jason: Rock paper scissors.

Annabeth: *slaps forhead*

Leo and Percy: *plays rock paper scissors*

Leo: *rock*

Percy: paper

Percy: YES!

Hazel: *hands phone to Percy*

Percy: Siri, has Medusa reformed yet?

Siri: would you like me to look up 'Has media reformed yet?'?

Percy: yes

Annabeth: *slaps forehead*

Percy: what does this have to do with Medusa?

Piper: it _doesn't _have to do with Medusa.

Percy: but I asked siri about Medusa

Annabeth: but siri thought you asked about media

Percy: what does media have to do with Medusa

Annabeth: can someone else please explain this to Percy?

Leo: because Medusa likes to rock out on youtube?

Annabeth: not helping Leo

Percy: I didn't know that Medusa had a youtube account. Does anyone here know what it is?

Leo: i3statues?

Piper: Leo, I don't think-

Percy: thanks Leo! I am going to dislike all of her videos!

Percy: *leaves room*

Hazel: ok next question

**please review and suggest questions! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Question from More than One**

Leo: ok my turn! *grabs phone*

Leo: Siri, who is Leo valdez?

Siri: Contacts. Would you like me to call Leo Valdez?

Leo: wait, who's phone is this?

Siri: this is your phone

Leo: then how could I call myself on this phone?

Siri: would you like me to look up 'den how could I call myself on this own'?

Leo: …

Piper: this just keeps getting better and better

Leo: so you are admitting you are having fun!

Piper: no I didn't!

Leo: did too!

Piper: did not!

Leo: did too!

Piper: did not!

Frank: Here we go again

Jason: hey, where is Percy?

Annabeth: probably still searching for Medusa's 'youtube account'

Jason: Medusa has a youtube account?

Annabeth: *slaps forehead*

Jason: what is it? I want to dislike all of her videos!

Annabeth: …

Jason: Leo, what is her account?

Leo: …

Jason: tell me!

Leo: …

Jason: TELL ME!

Leo: I 3 statues ok?

Jason: thanks!

Leo: did I just make up a youtube account for Medusa?

Hazel: no you bonehead. You already did.

Leo: when did I do that?

Hazel: *sighs*

**please keep requesting questions! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Question from More than One**

Frank: let me try! *takes phone*

Frank: siri, who is Frank Zhang?

Siri: Contacts. Would you like me to call Frank Zhang

Frank: Um, sure

Siri: calling Frank Zhang

Frank: *ring* *checks pocket* takes out phone*

Frank: oh! Sorry guys. Gotta take this

Annabeth: *slaps head*

Piper: I live in a world full of retards

Hazel: what did we ever do to deserve this?

Leo: this is the very reason I am single. I don't have to deal with a retard girlfriend

Hazel: have you ever had a girlfriend?

Leo: …

Piper: answer the question

Leo: no

Piper: I said answer the question!

Leo: I just did

Piper: no. you said no

Leo: that is the answer to the question! The answer is no!

Piper: …

Leo: and this is why I don't have a girlfriend

Piper: maybe it is just because you are annoying

Leo: am not!

Piper: am too!

Leo: am not!

Annabeth: sad

Frank: Hello? Hello, anyone there?

Hazel: Frank…

Frank: I am sorry Hazel I am in the middle of a phone call from Leo.

Hazel: what is Leo doing right now?

Frank: he is fighting with Piper

Hazel: which means…

Frank: that they don't get along?

Hazel: *sighs*

Piper: am too!

Leo: am not!

Annabeth: could you guys give it a break

Leo and Piper: *look at Annabeth*

Piper: see, she thinks that you are annoying

Leo: no she doesn't!

Piper: does too

Leo: does not!

Annabeth: why do I even try

**please review and ask questions! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Question from More than One**

Hazel: let me have a go *takes phone*

Hazel: why is 69 so funny?

Leo: really Hazel?

Hazel: what?

Siri: would you like me to look up 'why is sixty nine so funny really hazelnut'?

Hazel and Leo: …

Frank: I can't believe it!

Hazel: believe it. Leo does tend to mess up a lot of stuff.

Frank: that is not what I am talking about! Leo hung up on me!

Leo: wait, I what?

Frank: I thought we were friends!

Leo: b-but we are!

Frank: a true friend would never hang up on someone!

Leo: I didn't hang up on you

Frank: LIER! *lunges at Leo*

Leo: *Runs out of room*

Hazel: well, at least there are no retards in the room anymore

Percy: hey! Me and Jason just finished disliking every single video that Medusa posted!

Piper: YOU JINXED IT HAZEL! *lunges at Hazel*

Hazel: *runs*

Jason: what did we miss?

Annabeth: basically, Frank wants to kill Leo, Piper wants to kill Hazel, and I am left with you two.

Jason: cool! Me and Percy found a video of a monkey picking his nose

Annabeth: I would slap my face, but I think that if I do it any more times that I will get a concussion

Percy: what does hitting yourself have to do with a cushion?

Annabeth: *slaps face* it is just too much not to do it

**please review and give questions and advise! you are awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! this is just an authors note.**

**I think I might delete this story because no one is suggesting questions or reviewing. I just thought you should know.**

**catsrawesome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Question by wisegirl416**

Annabeth: Why are we even doing this in the first place?

Percy: Because it is fun

Annabeth: it also attracts monsters!

Minotaur: yes?

Jason: …

Annabeth: …

Percy: DIE!

Annabeth: LEO GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

Leo: *running* I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW!

Frank: WE USED TO BE BEST BUDDIES!

Jason: and now we're not

Leo: I wish you would tell me why!

Annabeth: NOT A GOOD TIME TO BE SINGING FROZEN

Leo: *looks at Annabeth creepily* Do you wanna build a snowman?

Annabeth: JUST ASK SIRI ANOTHER QUESTION!

Leo: Siri, who is the hottest boy?

Siri: Josh Hutcherson

Leo: WHAT?! INSTEAD OF ME? I PRETTY MUCH _REPRESENT _HOT!

Siri: That must not be saying much

Leo: …

Jason: you just got dissed by a phone

Frank: Now you know how it feels!

Leo: I didn't hang up on you!

Piper: what did we miss?

Annabeth: Percy is right now trying to kill the Minotaur.

Hazel: so not much?

Annabeth: pretty much sums it up

Percy: DIE!

Minotaur: don't kill me!

Percy: why not?

Minotaur: because I have donuts!

Percy: OH MY GODS I LOVE DONUTS!

Hazel: looks like we came just in time for the action

Leo: Siri! You know that I am the hottest guy around!

Siri: around where?

Leo: …

Jason: don't even try, bud

Leo: But I _am _hot! This is proof! *sets hand on fire*

Frank: FIRE!

Percy: ON IT! *summons mini hurricane* *douses fire*

Leo: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Percy: I have practiced that long and hard!

Leo: practiced what?

Percy: how to react in a fire!

Annabeth: should we pretend that we aren't here and try to sneak out?

Piper: might be too risky

Frank: FIRE! GET IT OFF! AHHHHH!

Jason: Frank, there is no fire

Frank: where is the fire? I will kill it!

Percy: well, it was on Leo but-

Frank: AHH LEO! WATCH OUT! IT WILL GET YOU!

Leo: but I am-

Frank: THE FIRE HAS NO MERCY! I MUST SAVE YOU! *turns into giant bird* *grabs Leo* *flies away*

Piper: I don't know how to react to that

Annabeth: good. That means that you are still sane


	8. Chapter 8

**Question by ThePercyJacksonOracle**

Jason: my turn! *takes phone*

Annabeth: do you think that it is safe?

Piper: Jason is my boyfriend. He is ok

Jason: Siri, locate Greece

Siri: would you like me to play 'Grease'?

Jason: No! I mean the place Greece!

Siri: playing Grease *music from musical plays*

Leo: *flies back in* AAAAAHHHHHHHH! *covers ears*

Annabeth: it's not that bad

Percy: ARE YOU SANE ANNABETH?

Annabeth: did you just ask me that?

Percy: …

Annabeth: if you value your life, you will take that back

Percy: why should I take that back

Annabeth: you have ten seconds

Percy: ten seconds to do what?

Annabeth: 10

Percy: huh?

Annabeth: 9

Percy: Annabeth?

Annabeth: 8

Percy: why are you counting?

Annabeth: 7

Percy: should I be scared?

Piper: probably

Annabeth: 6

Leo: Percy, if you like living, I would suggest you run

Annabeth: 5

Leo: Percy, Annabeth is half way done!

Annabeth: 4

Leo: less than half way done!

Percy: why are you giving me that tone of voice?

Annabeth: 3

Leo: because Annabeth is freaking me out!

Annabeth: 2

Leo: ok, bye! Nice knowing you! Take me away!

Frank: don't need to ask me twice *grabs Leo* *flies away*

Annabeth: 1

Percy: Jason, take me away!

Jason: no

Annabeth: 0. YOU ARE DEAD PERCY JACKSON!

Percy: *runs out of room*

Annabeth: *runs after Percy*

Hazel: why is it that every time that someone asks Siri a question, someone makes some type of death threat?

Siri: they are on to me


	9. Chapter 9

**Question by amazons4eveas**

Piper: since Annabeth isn't here and I haven't gone yet, I guess I will go next

Hazel: good. This might be a question that won't get anyone killed

Piper: Siri, what is Zues's favorite song?

Siri: would you like me to look up 'What is Seuss's favorite song'?

Piper: No! I mean Zues, like the god!

Siri: searching 'Zues'

Piper: thank you!

Siri: Zues is the Greek god of the heavens and the king of the gods

Piper: yeah yeah yeah that's nice. Now what is his favorite song?

Siri: would you like me to look up 'How wat is his favorite song'?

Piper: …

Hazel: Siri is not really being helpful

Siri: that is not very nice

Hazel: well, I am not really a nice person!

Siri: you can say that again

Hazel: Siri, don't make me hurt you

SIri: that attitude will get you nowhere in life

Hazel: …

Leo: *flies back in* what did we miss?

Piper: I just asked Siri what Zues's favorite song is

Leo: oh! Can I play a song?

Hazel: no

Leo: siri, play 'Talk Dirty'

Siri: playing 'Talk Dirty' *music comes on*

Piper: and of course, now Siri listens

Leo: what? I love this song!

Frank: me too

Hazel: Siri, play 'Mamma Mia'

Siri: playing 'Mamma Mia' *different music plays*

Leo: what is this?

Hazel: it is from a musical. You haven't heard of it?

Leo: Hazel knows this stuff, but when I show her a computer, she flips out

Hazel: what? It is creepy!

Frank: let me suggest a song!

Piper, Hazel, and Leo: NO!

Frank: fine

Piper: Siri, play 'Party Rock Anthem

Leo: Thank you! Someone who has good song taste

Frank: I have good song taste!

Hazel: we probably shouldn't risk it

Frank: SIri, play 'Problem'

Siri: playing 'Problem' *music plays*

Leo: really Frank?

Frank: what?

Piper: wait, this is Leo's phone. You bought these songs in the first place!

Leo: …

Percy: *walks in* Oh! I love this song!

Frank: what happened to Annabeth?

Percy: I managed to compromise with her

Everyone: …

Percy: you really don't think that Annabeth would kill me right?

Annabeth: *holding frying pan* right


	10. Chapter 10

**question by Guest**

Annabeth: let me try. Maybe I will be lucky

Piper: it is worth a shot

Hazel: if this doesn't work out, then I would have to kill you

Annabeth: why would you kill me?

Hazel: I can't stand too much crazy

Annabeth: then why don't you kill someone else?

Hazel: you do have a point, but who should I kill? So many choices…

Leo: if you don't kill me, I will build you a game box

Hazel: I don't know what that is

Leo: a karaoke machine

Hazel: done

Percy: hey! If you don't kill me, I will take you out on a dolphin ride

Hazel: ok

Piper: *charmspeak* you will not kill me

Hazel: I will not kill you

Annabeth: if you kill me, I will kill you

Hazel: good point. Now, who should I kill?

Jason: I will give you ten bucks if you don't kill me

Hazel: Deal. Sorry Frank I have to kill you

Frank: but I am your boyfriend!

Hazel: good point. Jason sorry I have to kill you

Jason: please don't kill me! I am too young and handsome to die!

Hazel: well, I am prettier

Jason: *runs out of room*

Hazel: *chases Jason*

Leo: just ask the question Annabeth

Annabeth: Siri, how do you keep an idiot busy?

Siri: Step one: get a piece of paper

Piper: here *hands piece of paper*

Siri: step two: write on one side 'how to keep an idiot busy for hours. Read back of paper

Annabeth : *writes words*

Siri: step three: write the same thing on the back

Annabeth: *writes words*

Siri: step four, give to idiot.

Annabeth: Percy! Come over here

Percy: *comes over* yes Annabeth?

Annabeth: I got you a present!

Percy: Oh! I love presents! Where is it?

Annabeth: here it is! *hands over paper*

Percy: how to keep an idiot busy for hours. Read back of paper. *flips* How to keep an idiot busy for hours. Read back of paper. *flips* how to-

Annabeth: Siri is a genious

Siri: why thank you

Piper: quick! Make two more! One for Leo and one for Jason

Percy: how to keep an idiot busy for hours. Read back of paper. *flips*

Annabeth: *makes two more* Leo! I have something for you!

Leo: yes?

Annabeth: I have a present for you!

Leo: is it a puppy?

Annabeth: no

Leo: a kitten?

Annabeth: no

Leo: a pony?

Annabeth: no

Leo: a dragon?

Annabeth: NO!

Leo: then it isn't anything interesting *walks away*

Piper: *charmspeak* Leo, take the present

Leo: *takes present* how to keep an idiot busy for hours. Read back of paper. How is this interesting? *burns paper*

Annabeth: Leo! why did you burn that? I worked very hard on that!

Leo: it took you ten seconds

Annabeth: you ruined my dreams!

Leo: I thought you wanted to be an architect

Annabeth: that is one of my dreams. My other dreams is to be a famous artist

Leo: artist?

Annabeth: I want to make painting and display them in a museum that I built and I would make it-

Leo: zzzz

Piper: Siri, I don't know what I would do without you

Siri: I know how you feel. I don't know what I would do without me either


End file.
